


The True Shall Set You Free

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Top Dean, Truth Serum, Truth Spells, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets hit with a truth spell and full on panics when his feelings for Sam might be revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The True Shall Set You Free

Dean watched as Sam leaned over the diner counter to get a better listen to the waitress. She was a tiny thing, small waist, big tits, soft brown eyes and plump lips. She was hot, and Dean wasn’t blind. But something about watching Sam lean in closer to her, laughing at her jokes, unsettled him. It made a heat start in his stomach and slowly rise up, creeping up his neck and through his shoulders. Dean had always been close to Sam growing up, protecting him had been as natural as breathing air but there was always a slightly unbrotherly quality to their relationship too. Or, at least on Dean’s side. 

It was his deepest, ugliest secret, one that he never intended telling Sam about. He was ashamed really. Their dad had always told him to watch after Sam and he was pretty sure that sneaking peeks while he was changing and watching his steady breathing wash over his perfectly formed abs at night was not what he had meant. 

Dean always knew that he was a little fucked up but he sure as hell wasn’t about to lay that kind of shit on Sammy. He deserved more than a brother who thought he was the hottest thing in the world. 

“Sammy! Come on, let’s get movin’” Dean yelled as he got up from the booth and started towards the door. He really didn’t feel like watching some girl throw herself at Sam. 

“Yeah, coming” Sam called over his shoulder as Dean watched the waitress slip her number inside the carry out bag she handed him. He knew Sam most likely wouldn’t act on it but it still hurt like a bitch to see. 

“The service is a little too friendly here if you ask me” Dean muttered to himself as they walked across the parking lot to the motel. 

Sam opened their room door and started to head towards the bathroom while Dean worked to set out the food. 

“I call shower first” Sam called as he stripped off his shirt and tossed it on the bed before closing the bathroom door. 

Dean heard the water turn on and sat down to start eating. He looked over at their bed and wondered absentmindedly if it still smelled like Sam. When they had checked in the night before, the only room left had a king sized bed and all the doubles were taken. Dean had expected Sam to be weird about it since they haven’t shared a bed since they were kids but he didn’t put up a fight. He was probably too worn out from the drive. 

Dean tipped his head back and tried to focus on being less of a fuck up. One that didn’t fantasize about his little brother and wonder if beds still smelled like him. He really needed to get his shit together. This was Sam. His little brother who used to be scrawny and awkward and who looked up to Dean. 

He sat up and went over to grab his guns. It gave him something else to focus on and cleaning them always calmed him down. He and Sam had a witch to hunt tomorrow so this was at least useful. 

That worked for about 15 minutes until his mind started wandering again. He started to think about Sam in the hot steam of the shower, all soaped up and ready for him. Ready for him to jump in, turn and press Sam against the wall while he had his way with him. 

A few minutes later Sam opened the door and was engulfed in steam. His wet hair dripping over his tan body and a tiny towel tied around his waist that barely covered anything and certainly wasn’t hiding how well-endowed Sam was. It was like something out of a damn porno movie. 

Dean looked at him, slack jawed and tried to cross his legs to hide his obvious hard-on. 

Jesus Christ.

 

*

 

They had just finished burning the remaining pieces of the witch’s possessions and started to collect their things when Dean decided to pick up a small, stone statue. 

“Thank you, thank you, I’d like to thank my Baby for getting me here and my little brother Sammy for always following my lead” Dean said, pretending to hold the statue as an award. “But most of all, I’d like to thank that chick I banged in South Dakota last week for calling me the best sex she’s ever had”.

“You’re an idiot, Dean” Sam mumbled as he started to walk out of the cave. “You know better than to touch that stuff”.

The immediate threat was gone obviously and he knew that they probably weren’t in danger anymore but Sam had seen enough crazy shit go down when they thought the hunt was over to take any chances. If Dean wanted to have a vengeful spirit come after him that was his own problem. 

“Relax Sammy I’m just having fun. You should get that stick out of your ass and try it sometime” Dean called after him, putting the statue back and grabbing his duffle off the dirt floor. 

The brothers climbed up to ground level and started back towards the Impala, Sam now trailing behind Dean. His brother always did have a weird need to be in control and to be at least a few steps ahead but Sam didn’t mind, it gave him a chance to observe his brother without having to be covert about it. 

Sam watched as Dean made his way through the rough terrain. His sweaty shirt clinging to his broad shoulders and muscular biceps, the soft curve of his lower back and the most perfect ass that Sam had ever seen. He had seen Dean naked more times than he could count due to growing up and living in such close quarters but it was moments like this that he let his mind wander. Wondering what he would look like stripping off his clothes for Sam, bent over a table with Sam thrusting in to him and each moaning louder than the other and—he needed to stop. Jesus Christ, he needed to stop thinking about Dean like this. It was so completely wrong and if Dean ever found out that his brother had been in love with him since they were little? He doesn’t even want to know. 

As soon as they get back to the car, they throw their bags in the trunk and slide in to the front. Sam used to try to ask to drive every so often but he’s been shot down so many times he doesn’t bother anymore. 

They pull on to the highway towards the motel and drive in silence for the first few miles. Dean staring straight ahead and gripping the wheel so hard that Sam can see his knuckles turning pale. 

“I really am capable of driving sometimes, it’s not like I’d crash it or anything” Sam said nodding towards Dean’s hands, now completely white and trembling. 

Dean looked down at his hands and clenched his jaw. “I’m fine, I just have a bitch of a headache. Nothing a few beers won’t fix”.

“Whatever you say” Sam mumbled as he turned his head and leaned it against the cold window. Dean was one of, if not the most stubborn people he had ever known. He was pretty sure that Dean’s arm could be practically hanging off and he would still insist on driving. God forbid anything happen to his car. 

Sam turned his head to look at Dean expecting a smartass response but getting nothing. Did he look abnormally pale? Sam squinted his eyes a little bit to get a better look in the dark and watched as Dean repeatedly rubbed his left hand over his face and turned his head side to side trying to stay awake. He looked awful. 

“Dean this is ridiculous, you look like shit. That witch probably knocked you over way harder than we thought and you could have a concussion or something. Why won’t you ever let me drive?” Sam said trying to keep his voice from climbing a few octaves so he didn’t sound like a little kid whining. There’s no reason to remind Dean of the scrawny kid that he used to be. Not when he wanted to be seen as someone that Dean could be attracted to. 

“Because Sam, you ride the brakes too much and I’m afraid you’re going to strip them. You drive too recklessly when we’re on gravel and it tears up the underside. I also think that no one properly taught you how to drive and it not your fault because Dad sure as hell wasn’t going to do it and I didn’t have a car to teach you on and I really don’t want you and your sasquatch sized legs adjusting the seat because I have it set perfectly.”

Dean’s eye’s widened while Sam just stared at him, speechless. 

“Um ok, that was…” Sam stuttered as he watched Dean’s right eye twitch. 

Is… that what he thinks it is? He’s never gotten answers to his questions so easily. 

Dean pulled the car in to the bar parking lot and turned off the engine. He had a look of terror in his eyes.

“So Dean” Sam straightened up in his seat and turned to face his brother. His curiosity suddenly peaked. “What’s your secret to getting so many girls to go back to the motel with you?”

“I only pick the ones who are obviously desperate and with serious daddy issues and hope that if I sleep with enough of them that they’ll distract me from having to deal with the void left from never seriously having an actual relationship”. Dean slapped his hand over his mouth and started to shake even harder.

“Sam, call Bobby and figure out how to get rid of this. I can’t work on cases with a fucking truth spell attached to me.” Dean spat out as he fumbled with the keys and almost fell over trying to get out of the car. Sam watched as he ran through the front door and slammed it behind him. 

Having Dean give him all of his thoughts like this was exhilarating. There were so many questions, he didn’t know where to start. 

Sam found Dean sitting in a corner booth by himself looking strung out and all together a mess but he didn’t care. Sam’s grin was so wide you could practically see every single tooth in his mouth.

“Sam, no. Stop it ok? Not another word.”

“Hey Dean, what’s your favorite TV show?” 

“Dr. Sexy MD. Goddammit Sam cut it out!” Dean yelled as he threw his hand over his mouth again, practically trying to force the words from coming out of his mouth.

“I knew it!” Sam was laughing so hard now that he could barely breathe. He knew that he was going to pay for this later but it couldn’t help himself. This was just too good to pass up. 

“Do you love your car more than me?” Sam teased as he finally caught his breath. 

“Of course not, don’t be stupid.” Sam knew the answer to that one but it felt good to make him say it. 

Sam caught a glimpse of a pretty blonde haired girl with big, blue eyes waving at Dean to get his attention. 

Well that was quick. He took a swig of Dean’s beer and waited for the inevitable. Dean looked at her once and then turned his attention elsewhere. 

“What’s wrong with her?”

“Nothing’s wrong with her, I’m just not interested.” 

Well shit.

“Dean, have you ever been in love?” Sam heard himself ask and was pretty sure he didn’t want to know the answer.

Dean’s jaw clenched and his hands squeezed around the neck of his bottle. ”Yes.”

Sam knew exactly what he wanted to ask next but felt guilty making Dean say it this way. He would probably say that it was Lisa, right? Lisa had been the most serious relationship that Dean had ever had so it definitely had to be Lisa. 

“When was the last time you got laid?” 

Dean looked down like he was concentrating on something. Like he had to get the answer right. “4 months and 2 weeks ago. I didn’t actually hook up with that girl from South Dakota.”

“Seriously? That’s a stupid thing to lie about”

“Sam, shit. Just shut up, damn you talk a lot. I’m walking back to the room.”

Just like that, Dean was pushing himself through the crowds of people and through the front door. He didn’t even finish his beer.

 

*

 

Shit shit shit fuck. Sam was catching on and it wouldn’t be long before he started to ask the right questions. Fucking witches. All of these years of keeping this from Sam and to be brought down by a truth spell of all things? That was just wrong.

Dean walked through the motel door and started pacing. Ok, so Sam was going to find out tonight and then he was going to leave and never talk to him again and think he was repulsive. Why couldn’t he catch a fucking break? He and Sam had saved so many lives, literally been to Hell and back and karma still goes and fucks him in the ass. Fucking figures. 

Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and put his head in his hands just as the motel door clicked open. “I mean it Sam, no more questions. You’re going to regret it I promise.”

“Do you still love that person?” 

Dean nodded his head, the feeling of shame and nausea consuming him at once. Sam didn’t say anything else for a couple minutes. Maybe this is over. Maybe Sam decided to take pity on him, maybe—

“Who was it?”

Apparently the question wasn’t specific enough that Dean felt compelled to answer but it was any minute now. Sam wasn’t going to let this go. 

“Who are you in love with?”

“You” Dean whispered, voice shaking and visibly sweating now. 

Dean heard Sam make a noise and walk over to sit next to him on the bed. 

“…What?”

“You. It’s fucking you Sam. Are you happy now? Godammit.” Dean’s whole body was shaking now and he felt his eyes start to sting. In this moment, he couldn’t think of a single thing he had gone through that had been more painful than this. More humiliating. He could feel Sam’s body tense up next to him and waited for him to either punch him or leave. Maybe both. Dean would definitely understand both. 

“What kinds of things do you think about with us?” Sam asked softly, his tone unreadable. 

“Honestly Sam, this is torture, I—I think about sucking your neck and leaving little bruises down the side of your throat so that everyone knows you belong to someone. I think about you laying on the bed naked, waiting for me, wanting me. I think about the way your skin tastes and wanting to taste every single inch of it, not leaving any surface untouched. I think about running my hands over your muscles, touching every spot on your fucking gorgeous body. I think about your cock, responding to me, how it would look, how it would feel as I ran my hands over it.” Dean stopped and kept looking at the floor. Expecting Sam to get up. Any minute now. 

Sam was panting at this point, his entire body flushed. With each revelation from Dean he got harder and harder. His cock rubbing uncomfortably against his jeans now, needing to be taken care of. He didn’t want to interrupt Dean, he needed to him to keep talking. 

“I think about being on my knees and taking your cock in my mouth, tasting it, making you come down my throat and beg for it. I think about you blowing me, wanting me enough to claim me and make me yours. I think about fingering your ass, opening you up and getting you ready for me. Adding fingers until you were screaming for it, for me to fuck you. I think about pounding in to you so hard you’ll feel me for days, remembering that I was the one who made you feel like that. I think about coming all over your stomach while you gasp for air and moan my name and me licking it off of you, tasting you on my lips.”

Holy hell. Dean went silent and wondered if he could go outside and step in front of a moving car. So this is what it complete and total mortification feels like. He was going to be sick. He was going to fucking be sick right here and now and that was going to be the last thing Sam remembers him doing. 

Sam just sat there next to Dean for what seemed like forever, both of them in silence. He was so close to getting everything that he wanted, but knowing that after all these years, Dean had felt the same way? It was almost too overwhelming. He knew that Dean had to be dying right now, completely raw and exposed in a way that he never usually is but he didn’t know what to say. He felt like a dick for making Dean admit to it this way, knowing that if the situation were reversed, Sam wouldn’t have been able to ever look at Dean again. 

“Dean, I—“

“Leave it Sam” 

Sam thought about it for a minute and slowly started to lift his hand to place it on Dean’s leg. When did he start shaking? The second that his finger-tips touched the skin, Dean immediately flinched. Getting a little braver, he started to run his thumb back and forth over his thigh, making little figure-eights. He leaned in closer to Dean and started to kiss him, his lips softly brushing against Dean’s, giving him plenty of opportunity to push Sam off. 

“Sam, stop” Dean whispered as he realized what Sam was doing. “Don’t do this, I don’t need your pity. I don’t need you pretending to feel the same way to make me feel better. That’s even worse.” Dean knew that Sam would do anything for him, thinking about him doing this, kissing Dean to just to please him made this fucked up situation too much to handle. 

“I want to. Dean, I swear, let me do this.” Sam leaned further in and pressed his lips against Dean’s. It felt so right. Nothing else mattered to him, every girl he had kissed paled in comparison. Dean was all he wanted and all he ever would want and he was going to make damn sure he took this chance. He lifted his other hand up to hold on to his cheek, feeling Dean shaking underneath his grasp. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long Dean” Sam whispered against his lips. “For years I dreamed about this, wanted to kiss you and for you to tell me you felt the same way. It wasn’t even something I could put in to words at first, you were always just there. To be loved and needed. I thought I was the messed up one, wanting to fuck my brother. I was so scared that if you found out, you’d hate me or think I was gross. I’d watch you with all of those girls from different states and I’d wonder what you saw in them that you didn’t see in me. When I got older and grew into myself more I thought, finally now he’ll be able to see me. See me as something that could be something to him. I thought you would stop seeing me as the little brother that needed to be taken care of but you never did. I tried to date other girls and convince myself that I was just being stupid but it never felt right, Dean. It was always you. It always needed to be you in order to feel right. So please, let me do this.”

Dean sat there as listened to Sam, stunned to silence. His ears were ringing so loud he didn’t know if he was actually hearing Sam correctly or if it was all in his head, if he was having an actual honest to god breakdown. Thinking that Sam could possibly feel the same way, or even a fraction of what Dean felt was….it was almost too much. 

Suddenly, Dean felt Sam kiss him harder this time, with more passion and need. Dean let himself in to it and within seconds he felt the fight leave his body and his arms were full of Sam. They were full of his little brother who had somehow become a man and he silently thanked anyone who was listening above that Sam was all his. That Sam wanted to be his. 

Dean leaned into the kiss, licking Sam’s lower lip and tasting him. When Sam’s mouth opened he shoved his tongue further in, desperate to be as close as possible. Sucking on his tongue and feeling Sam’s lips work to suck on his. 

As the kiss turned desperate, they both leaned back on the bed, careful not to break contact. Sam pushed his forehead to rest on Dean’s and for a second they made eye contact. Dean’s pupils blown out in lust and Sam’s looking about the same. Dean grabbed ahold of Sam’s arms and rolled over so that he was on top of him, pressing against every inch of his brother’s body, feeling the massive bulge in Sam’s jeans. Dean let out a moan and slipped his hands under Sam’s shirt feeling his muscles and letting his fingertip graze across his nipples. Sam let out a soft cry and Dean made a mental note to come back to that spot later. 

Sam arched his back just enough for Dean to lift his shirt over his head and raised his arms up around the back of Dean’s neck to pull him closer. He took his left hand and blindly felt around for Dean’s belt buckle, quickly undoing it, sliding down his pants and then going for his shirt. 

Before either of them realized it, they were both stripped down to just their boxers. Sam slid his fingers around Dean’s waistband and teased him for a moment, not making any movements towards taking them off.

“Come on, Sammy, fucking do it. I’m dying here.” Dean panted as he started leaving little red bruises across Sam’s throat. 

Sam chuckled and slowly pulled them over Dean’s ass and around his red, flushed cock. Sam stopped for a second and looked at it, so turned on that he had to press the heel of his hand onto his just to keep from coming. 

Dean continued to suck at Sam’s throat, running his tongue up and down it, trying to remember exactly what his skin tastes like when Sam flips them over and straddles his thighs while simultaneously stripping off his boxers. Sam was hung like a fucking horse, and seeing his little brother hover over him, cock bobbing up and down against his stomach, Dean knew that this was better than any wet dream or jerk off fantasy he has ever had. 

Sam started licking at Dean’s chest, across his pecs and up to his throat, back down the middle, giving little kisses all the way down until stopping at his navel. He ran his tongue down into the little crater and heard Dean let out a cry that he knew he wouldn’t admit to later. 

Fuck. Dean knew he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer with this little exploration of Sam’s. The feeling of his tongue slowly running over his body and dipping into his navel was just—how is it possible for that to feel so fucking good? He could hear all sorts of embarrassing sounds leaving his mouth but he just didn’t care. 

Sam continued down past Dean’s navel and slid his tongue over his hipbones and down the V shaped lines going lower and lower. He ran his tongue from the base of Dean’s cock all the up to the tip, licking a bead of pre-come off this slit and taking in the salty, musky taste. 

“ohmygodsammy” Dean gasped as he arched his back and grabbed on to Sam’s hair. He could feel his cock hit the back of Sam’s throat and he squeezed his eyes closed, trying to hold it together. Sam was making sounds like you wouldn’t believe, like he was enjoying this just as much as Dean was. He felt as Sam swallowed convulsively around him a few times and started seeing white spots behind his eyelids. 

Sam pulled off to lick the tip one more time and then moved up Dean body until he reached his mouth. He pressed his lips to Dean’s for a bruising kiss, pre-come still on his lips, pushing the flavor into Dean’s mouth as far as it would go. 

“Do you even realize what you do to me?” Sam panted as he stared into Dean’s eyes, foreheads pressed together. “You make me so crazy, so desperate for you. It can only ever be you Dean.”

Dean smiled, unable to remember the English language to formulate a response. He rolled over so that he was straddling Sam now, both hands lost in his hair, gripping on to him for dear life.

“Dean, I—I want…uhh…I want you inside of me. Please, I need to feel you.” Sam groaned, surprised by the torn sound coming from his throat. 

Not a second later, Dean had Sam flipped over on to his stomach, Dean pressed against his back. “I’ve got you Sammy, I’m gonna take real good care of you baby boy.” Dean whispered as he pushed Sam on to his knees. 

Sam keened at the endearment and pressed his face in to the bedsheet, practically shaking in anticipation for Dean’s touch. He felt the bed dip as Dean leaned over to his duffle bag and then a soft click followed by the unmistakable sound of lube being squirted into Dean’s hands. 

Dean rubbed the lube over his fingers and leaned towards Sam. This was it. This was the moment. Sam was going to be truly his, only his. His heart hurt and wondered how he got so lucky. He slowly pressed a finger into the crease of Sam’s ass and started sliding the tip of it inside. 

Sam whimpered and pressed his hands over his face, trying to breathe through the pain. It burned and ached as Dean slid his finger further in but he was determined to make it work. He felt Dean stop, letting him adjust, and the pain started to get good. Like really good. 

“More. Dean, do it. I’m fine.”

Dean pressed another finger in slowly, watching it disappear and thinking about how badly he wanted to feel Sam clench around his cock like this. He was so fucking tight, so hot. Dean wondered if this was Sam’s first time doing this. But shit, he didn’t really want to know. Sam started pressing back into him, and Dean’s cocked twitched, pre-come dripping down his thighs. 

Sam forced himself to relax as Dean added a finger and started moving them around. He knew it was going to be tough, at least this first time, and Dean wasn’t exactly small. He took deep breaths and waited for the pain to turn good again, thankful that Dean was going slow and giving him plenty of time. His cock was aching at this point, desperate for release. 

“Now, Dean. Do it.” Sam pushed his face into the sheets a little harder. “Wanna feel you inside me.”

Dean was already on the edge, struggling to keep control. Hearing Sam talk like that made him fucking lose it. He slowly pulled out his fingers and liberally squeezed more lube on to his cock, thrusting a few times. “Turn around Sammy, I wanna be able to see your face.” In no time at all, Sam was on his back, drenched in sweat, and looking at Dean as he lined himself up and pushed the tip in. The heat was unbelievable. And the feeling of Sam’s tight pink hole around him was unlike anything he had ever experienced. Dean started to press further in, slowly, watching Sam’s face to make sure that he was alright, that Dean wasn’t hurting him. 

“Holy fuck Sam, you feel so good.”

Sam started to squirm a little bit, adjusting to the pressure. He pushed against Dean, letting him go deeper, while wrapping his legs around his waist. He felt Dean inch further and further until he was completely full. With a quick thrust, Dean brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside Sam and his body jerked up, backing arching off the bed. 

“Again, Jesus Christ, do that again.” Sam managed to cry out as Dean started establishing a rhythm, slowly pulling out and then crushing back into Sam as far as he could go, hitting his prostate with every other thrust. 

Dean continued to thrust into Sam earnestly, causing Sam to shudder and start making the hottest whimpers Dean had ever heard. He was shaking from holding back and gripped Sam’s hips as hard as he could, desperate to stretch this out as long as he could, make this as good as he could for Sammy. He watched Sam, his eyes closed and face completely blissed out.

Finally, Sam made a noise that sounded like a whimper, a groan, and a ‘Dean’ all in one, shooting his release across both of their stomachs. The pressure suddenly clenched around his cock was too much and Dean frantically pumped as hard as he could a few more times before letting go and filling Sam, hot and deep. Sam’s name was torn from the back of his throat as his vision started to blur and collapsed on top of him. They laid there, both gasping for breath and feeling each other’s heartbeat slowly steady. 

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, Dean didn’t know and couldn’t have cared less. He rolled off of Sam and laid next to him, placing his hand over Sam’s chest and watching him breathe. 

“I love you, Dean. I always have.” Sam whispered into Dean’s ear. “And what we have, what this is, it feels right. Who cares if it’s wrong to other people? It just has to be right for us.”

“I love you too Sammy. I love you so fucking much.” Dean went silent for a few moments. “But I need you to be sure, be sure you really want this because I don’t want to share you. Don’t stay because you feel obligated now or pretend that you don’t want something else.”

Sam traced his finger across Dean’s cheekbones. “It’s just you, Dean. I don’t want anyone else. I swear. Just you.” Sam breathed evenly, feeling more content that he ever had before. He silently thanked whatever witch mojo had cursed Dean because it wasn’t sure if they would have ever found each other like this without it. 

“Am I the best sex you’ve ever had?” Sam teased, curious to see if the spell was still in effect. 

Dean looked up at Sam, prepared to answer but suddenly didn’t feel the need to. The spell had worn off. 

“Hmmmm” Dean whispered, messing with Sam. “That’s a tough one. I think we’re going to have to do it again, just to be sure.” 

Sam scoffed and nudged Dean pretending to be offended. “Careful, don’t hurt yourself, old man.” 

Dean quickly climbed on top of him and pulled him into a forceful kiss. As painful as these last few hours had been, they had given him Sammy and that was all he ever wanted in life. Dean still hated witches but maybe, just maybe he would let this one go.


End file.
